


Seven Minutes in Hell

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Dia plays seven minutes in heaven with the Fallen Angel.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Seven Minutes in Hell

Dia didn’t know why exactly Mari had hosted a party to bid farewell to their closing school. It was a stupid idea, made worse by the alcohol someone managed to sneak in. Pretty much everyone from Uranohoshi was there. It wasn’t saying much given how small the student body was. It did mean there were over thirty people spread across one of the big meeting rooms of the Ohara’s hotel. Loud awful music played and shitty decorations were strung up messily.

However, the worst part of all this was the dumb fucking party games Mari dragged her along to play. Someone had stupidly suggested seven minutes in heaven. A ridiculous game that made no sense in an all girl’s school party. She did not want to play it.

Still, Dia made no protest and sat in the circle so Mari wouldn’t complain. A bottle was spun but it went ignored in favor of scrolling through her phone. Dia didn’t know how many turns it had been before Kanan nudged her, pulling her out of whatever was on her screen and back into the party. Everyone was staring at her and Dia couldn’t understand why until she saw the bottle was of course pointing to her.

She sighed, shooting Kanan and Mari a glare in reply.

“You know the rules,” Mari cooed next to her, holding out her hand for Dia’s phone. 

With another, even more dramatic sigh, she handed it over then cleared her throat. “Who am I going to have the displeasure of being stuck with?”

“Yohane,” Mari replied with a cat-like grin. She ushered Dia towards a small storage closet, ignoring any attempts of protest.

Yohane was getting much the same treatment as she stood awkwardly waiting. Dia tried to flash her a smile but the disdain at the situation lingered and only seemed to unnerve her more.

Moments later they were pushed inside the closet, and things went dark as the door closed. The click of a lock sealed their fate. It was seven minutes, they could survive that at least. It was surprisingly much quieter in here with the obnoxious music dull and muffled. A welcome break.

“So…” Yohane broke the silence between them. “How’s the party?”

“Do you really think I’m here by choice?”

“No.” An awkward chortle escaped Yohane’s lips. “It sucks, huh?”

At that, Dia tried to open the door, twisting the handle a few times before giving in. It wouldn’t budge.

“If I had better light I could try to pick the lock.” 

“You know how to pick locks?” Dia asked.

“Well… yeah?” Yohane was nonchalant, like that was just a normal thing to know how to do. “Fallen Angels have many talents and I love a life of high crime.”

“Regularly rob banks?”

“Yep!” Her words seemed to lighten the atmosphere. “Do you want to tag along on my next heist?”

“No thanks.” Dia found herself smiling despite everything. Thank god it was dark so no one could see it. “I’d rather not.”

“You can’t stray from your good girl status, huh?”

“I stick by the rules,” Dia replied, strangely growing defensive.

“You’re a good girl.” Yohane reached up, placing her hand on top of Dia’s head. She patted it a few times before giggling. For some weird reason, Dia didn’t protest. She let Yohane continue to pet her head like she was some kind of animal. All the while, Yohane seemed to keep calling her a ‘good girl’ and finding it more and more amusing. “Your hair is so soft....”

“Thank you… I suppose?” After a few moments, Dia noticed something. “Wait. Yohane-san are you drunk?”

“Just a little tipsy.”

A sigh escaped Dia’s lips. They were underage and this was a bad idea but she could hardly change things now. “Don’t go getting so drunk you can’t stand up straight, alright?”

“See.” There was that giggle again and it was sort of adorable. “You’re a good girl. An angel. Not like me. I’m a being of darkness and misfortune.”

“Yes, yes.”

“Do you ever do anything bad?”

That caused Dia to stall for a moment. Sure there were times she did bad at something she had tried to do. Like not getting a perfect test or being unable to focus in koto practice. Was there any time she did something bad on purpose? Maybe when she was a little kid?

Yohane’s deep laugh broke her thoughts.

“Kukuku. My little demon, commit to sin and let the Fallen Angel’s darkness consume you.”

Dia scoffed. “No thanks.”

“Just…” Yohane trailed off before gathering her resolve. “Close your eyes.”

“It’s already dark in here.”

“Come on, please,” Yohane whined.

Dia caved and closed them. This was going to be something wild wasn’t it? “Okay.”

“Closed?”

“Closed.”

Yohane placed a chaste kiss on her lips, instantly pulling away to let out a nervous laugh. “There. Now you’re cursed.”

“Am I?” Dia shot back, gently pressing a finger to where Yohane had just kissed her. It was so quick, she didn’t really have time to think of anything really.

“Yep!”

Dia chuckled to herself, wondering what exactly all this was about. “Well then, I suppose I’m cursed.”

The sound of a voice pulled them both from the conversation. It was followed by a click of the lock before the door swung open, and the light was absolutely fucking blinding. Dia winced, as she saw Mari standing there shining in the doorway.

“Did you two have fun?”

“I’m cursed now apparently,” Dia answered. Yohane was looking away, seeming a little embarrassed. That kiss could stay between them. She trained a glare on Mari. “Now don’t make me play any more ridiculous games.”

“But the night is so young.” Mari looped her arm around Dia’s, already pulling her back to the circle of people. “Let’s have more fun! Maybe truth or dare?”

“Absolutely not!” Dia barked back before sighing and resigning herself to her inevitable fate. 

She cast a look back at Yohane who was tagging along behind them, still a bit downcast. Their eyes met and Dia flashed her a smile which Yohane echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone ever actually played this game?


End file.
